


Once Upon A Time

by whistlingwindtree



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hillrock Heights, Prequel, Sexual Content, fake identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Searching for the Ghost Rider for SHIELD, under the guise of Jacqueline Rippon, Daisy Johnson meets Robbie Reyes.She didn't expect to fall in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modernVictoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/gifts).



> thanks to @wipweek on Tumblr, I decided to start posting this!

Daisy stepped out of the cab after paying the driver and inhaled, needing to quell her nerves. 

“Okay,  I got this,” she clenched her fists. Catching the Ghost Rider was her mission, the first undercover op by herself and she knew her temporary identity inside and out.

Jacqueline Rippon, new in town and starting over because her last remaining family died. A flight attendant was her cover, to make visits to the East LA airport hangar plausible.

“The mission is simple,” Coulson had said. “We need you to monitor the readings on the radar you're getting from Fitz and investigate.” The device Fitz had crafted was a hand held one that could be used to take samples of ash and soot, to determine the components of the fire.

“Do not engage the Ghost Rider,” May added. “Identify the target so we can get a strike team.”

“Well, technically, Daisy will just be determining whether there _is_ a phenomenon like the Ghost Rider,” Jemma interjected and soon she and Coulson started going back and forth about Nick Fury’s files.

“Ok, you pyro serial killer,” Daisy murmured, walking over to the sedan she'd be using for her op. “I'm going to be on your ass like white on rice.” She fished out the keys from her purse, and got into it, inhaling the new car smell. It was an automatic, with a V8 engine, leather seats and satellite radio and a definite upgrade from her old van.

And just her luck, the engine wouldn't turn over when she cranked it, it just sputtered. Sighing, she slammed out the car and after calling 411 to get a tow service, she decided to walk across the street to the coffee shop.

Her luck was bad but nothing a salted caramel mocha frappuccino couldn't fix. 

* * *

  
Robbie Reyes was cursing his bad luck, but what was new.

He and Canelo were returning from Palm Desert, after dropping off a GT for Ricky Sanchez, when Ignacio called.

“Got a new dispatch, _jefe_ ,” Ignacio’s sounded apologetic through Canelo’s speakerphone. “Some lady in a stalled car on the corner of 185 and San Fernando.”

Canelo and Robbie groaned in unison. The location was over an hour away in rush hour traffic, and Canelo had an interview for a part-timer in ten minutes back at the garage.

“Robbie _, mijo,_ ” Canelo turned in his seat. “Help out an old man with one foot in the grave.”

“When do I ever tell you no, _viejo_?” Robbie asked. He was used to his Canelo’s theatrics and didn’t even bother looking over as he put on the turning signal and switched lanes.

“You act more like an old man than me,” Canelo teased. “Careful you don’t end up in an early grave.” He knew Robbie since he was in diapers and always spoke his mind around him. It’s what his old man Alfredo Reyes would’ve wanted.

Robbie flicked the radio on to quell the conversation but then scowled when the melodic strains of a love song filled the truck.

 _“Mi amor eres tu,_ “ Canelo sang along, out of tune but full of gusto. He was divorced two times over because of his long work hours coupled with his roving eye, but he was a romantic at heart.

Robbie sighed as he gripped the steering wheel.

It was going to be one of those days.

* * *

 

_**185th and San Fernando** _

Robbie parked the tow truck on the side of the road and got out slamming the door shut. 

Traffic was zooming by, and he hastily approached a wisp of a girl clutching a gigantic iced coffee with an abnormal amount of whipped cream, talking animatedly on her phone.

He glanced at her late model foreign sedan, and along with her expensive hair blowout and clothes, and it confirmed Robbie’s suspicion.

She didn’t belong in East LA.

He opened his mouth, to tell her to get off her phone because she was about to get her lovely ass hit when she held up a perfectly manicured finger to preempt Robbie from speaking.  

“Oh my God Jemma, you’re killing me here!” She slurped her drink, ignoring him now. “Who  _cares_?”

He narrowed his eyes at being dismissed.

“Are you fucking kidding me? He’s a guy.” She switched her phone to the other ear, then frowned.  “You from Canelo’s?” She mouthed to Robbie.

He dryly pointed to the logo on the truck then walked around her.  “Pop the hood if it’s no bother.” Robbie was irritated that she didn’t have the courtesy to get off her damned phone.

“I think you’re overreacting.” Daisy did as instructed, still clutching her drink and ignoring him. 

“Ugh, but I hate roses,” Jemma Simmons, PhD,  was complaining.  “We work in a fragrance-free lab. How dense can he be?”

Daisy rolled her eyes, glad her friend wasn’t able to see her. Fitz freaking joined SHIELD to follow Jemma, and showed time and time again, he valued her more than his own life. So what he surprised her with flowers at work?  Hello, he followed her to another planet?

“Jem, I can’t even get my freaking towing service to show up on time.” She grimaced apologetically when the mechanic glared at her. “Sorry!” she mouthed to him.

He shot her a dirty look and continued working.

“Listen, I don’t like roses either. I prefer the scent of jasmine myself,” Daisy shared. She was halfway listening to Jemma now and was tracking the movements of the mechanic. She didn’t miss his look of irritation when she stopped him from speaking earlier. It wasn’t exactly polite, she knew, but she never had girl talks growing up and Jemma was mid-tirade, and Daisy didn’t want to interrupt her. 

 _He’s so uptight._  Daisy took in the harsh set of his mouth and his efficient movements.

“Jemma, go text Fitz to meet you.” Daisy made sure she pitched her voice so he’d hear. “Then lock the door, and show him a good time.”

Her mechanic didn’t even look up, but she saw his fingers still.

Jemma was asking her some ridiculous question.

“For  Christ’s sake Jem, use your imagination!” Daisy’s voice rose, genuinely irritated now.  _“Fuck_  him. Literally. ”

The mechanic got up, ignoring her, like she was talking about the weather, and went to his truck.

 _How rude_ , _not taking the bait,_  Daisy sniffed, her eyes following him.

She let Jemma ramble on, that it wouldn’t be proper to have sex in the lab, it would be unhygienic, and she didn’t want it smelling of sex and-

“Jemma, then blow him. Gotta go,” Daisy hung up while Jemma was in mid-sentence because he'd  _finally_  had a reaction. She slipped her phone in her handbag and marched up, hands akimbo. “I’m sorry, but are you laughing at me?” 

Robbie Reyes, who seldom spoke, rarely smiled, and most certainly never laughed on the job, blinked at the woman in front of him.

Sure, he was scoffing at her internally, but he always kept a straight face when dealing with customers.

“You _were_ laughing at me,” she accused, getting in his personal space, jabbing a finger in his chest.

Robbie ignored the rush of heat seeing her soft pink manicured nail on his worn work overall and stepped back, not wanting her in his space. 

“What’s so funny?” She took two steps forward, and on impulse, reached up and touched the name sewn into his work coveralls.

Reyes. 

_Kings._

She could see that, in the proud tilt of his face, and high cheekbones, and smug stare.

“You’re giving advice about men?” Robbie growled as panic seized him. This woman seemed to be looking right through him and he hated it. “When you don’t have one?”

Daisy’s stilled, but her smile didn’t waver.

“Because you needed an oil change about 50,000 miles ago,” he continued. “So either you’re single, or your man is useless?” Robbie smirked as he judged her. “Either way, you shouldn’t be giving relationship advice.”

“Maybe my man is more useful than knowing about cars?” she said flirtatiously, trailing her finger down his chest.

“For the right woman, a man will take care of it all,” he smirked, looking her straight in the eye.

Daisy was playing with him, but his retort was a low blow that left her breathless.

Would she ever be good enough to be loved? The right type of girl that someone would want? Would anyone ever stick around? 

Robbie froze as her good humor drained away, and it was like a grey cloud moved across the sun, hiding the light.

Fuck, he didn’t mean to do that.

Her eyes darted to her ground, then to her car, the tow truck, everywhere but at him.

“I guess I’m the wrong type of girl then,” she smiled brightly and tossed her hair as she walked away.

This was the first time Robbie realized that when she was hurt, she’d flick away the pain, pretending it was a mere nuisance.

She avoided him after that, but not in a direct way. She was pleasant, friendly even, but there was a barrier between them.

“‘I’m sorry,” he murmured as he readied to leave. He had to take her car back to the shop, and she was waiting on a cab. “You didn't deserve that. I'm an asshole.”

“It’s absolutely fine,” she assured him, with that fake smile that didn't reach her eyes.

It should have put him at ease, that at least she wasn't angry or in tears, but the facade bothered him.

“It's okay to be mad at me. I can take it,” Robbie tried again.

Daisy searched his face, her eyes softening.

“Where do I sign?” she smiled gently, giving him an out to change the subject.

He inhaled. She wasn't just beautiful and outgoing, she was kind when he didn’t deserve it.

“I have a pen, hold on.” She dug around in an enormous purse and produced a ballpoint pen with no cap. “Hopefully this writes.”

Robbie nodded and took her pen, a shiver going down his spine when their fingers touched.

“Thanks for coming out in this traffic,” Daisy said, brightly. “Sorry, my stupid car stalled.”

She kept filling his silent pauses. If she was his girl,  he'd let get know she didn't need to keep talking.

“I don't mind having one-sided conversations,” she informed him.

Robbie almost dropped the pen. How was she able to read his mind? “If you were my girl,  you'd never have to worry about that.”  Robbie didn't know what came over him.

“If I were your _woman_ , we wouldn't do much talking,” she smirked.

Robbie felt a warmth in his chest at her playful words. The wind picked up, blowing through her hair as she smiled at him and Robbie wished he could hold on to this precious moment.

“You're a good person,” Robbie said, remembering his night before, of searing pain as he transformed, and fire and blood and death.

“We all have good in us,” Daisy reached out and brushed his hand, bringing him out of his reverie.

The wind was cooling his skin in the heat, and on impulse, Robbie let the Rider take a peek, and it was as he suspected. She was all heart and compassion, too good for him.

He sighed, pulling his hand away. “I have to tow your car to the garage, Ms. Rippon. Do you need anything out of it?”

 She nodded mutely, watching him closely, and as Robbie walked away from her, he pretended that he couldn't feel her eyes, piercing his soul. 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Robbie had to drop a car off in downtown Los Angeles, in a rich area that he normally would have no business in.

“Why would they use Canelo’s?” Robbie wondered, with a flutter of unease. His boss was getting an influx of unusual customers lately, but he’d known Canelo as long as he’d known himself, wouldn’t have learned his trade as a mechanic if it wasn’t for him. When Eli got put away, and Robbie said he’d drop out of school, Canelo tried to talk him out of it.

“Don’t be stuck like me or your papa, Roberto,”  he’d warned. “Times are changing. You have to finish.”

“I’ll make sure Gabe gets all the chances,” Robbie had begged. “If you let me work full time.” He was hiding how bad things were at home, and having a 40-hour week paycheck and learning a trade was the security he needed. And so Canelo hired him, paying him under the table so it wouldn't get taxed, and even taking care of Robbie’s bills when Gabe got in his accident. He was a foolish old man at times, but he was decent and honest, Robbie told himself. And most importantly, the Rider didn't have a problem with Canelo. 

He dropped off the car, a flashy foreign sports model that couldn't hold a candle to his baby Lucy, then called Ignacio to pick him up. He groaned when he heard it would be over an hour because Ignacio was over in Pasadena, so he ambled down the strip since he rarely came this way.

The beautiful woman from yesterday invaded his thoughts- Jacqueline Rippon was what she signed on the paperwork- when a store caught his eye down the palm tree-lined street.

_Bespelled Perfumery?_

Robbie scoffed at the absurd name but then smooth, dark hair and a playful smile flashed through his mind. He’d judged _her_ as absurd, didn't he?  Till he saw her kind heart?

What the hell, Robbie decided, walking over to the tiny boutique store.

She’d said she liked jasmine, didn’t she?

* * *

 

Robbie expected to be assaulted by loud scents when he entered Bespelled Perfumery, but while the air was fragranced, it was understated.

He looked warily around. It was a small place, filled with delicate, feminine bottles and vibrant candle displays.

“Welcome to Bespelled Perfumery!” A smiling young lady came from the back room, her hair a mass of dark curls. “What can I get started for you today?”  

Robbie froze. The hell kind of question was that?

“My name is Tess.” She bowed her head as if Robbie were royalty. “Looking for something for a special someone?”

“Um, kinda?” Robbie was thawing with her friendliness. “I just sorta wandered in.”

“Perfect!” Tess said brightly, ushering him to a counter with samples. “Is this for a family member or-?”

“Someone I just met. Saying sorry for being a jacka- er jerk,” Robbie confessed, his cheeks flushing. "She didn't deserve it."

“Well, you've come to the right place,” Tess smiled warmly. “I guarantee she'll be head over heels in love.”

“I'll just settle for her knowing I think highly of her.” Robbie returned her smile. Tess was genuine, he didn't need the Rider to tell him that.

Tess was picking up a white paper strip, to spritz a scent on, but at Robbie's words, she stopped, looking at him quizzically.

“That's quite a romantic thing to say,” she said, tilting her head.

Robbie's eyes widened.

“Oh, I don't know about that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm not trying to ask her out or anything. Just say sorry.” He picked up a delicate crystal bottle cunningly shaped like a rose. “She pretends to be happy and things don't bother her. But they do. And that bothers me.” He put the bottle back and turned to Tess. “Help me find something good? I don't know anything about perfume. She likes jasmine.”

“I'd love to help,” Tess touched his arm, her eyes glowing and a strange feeling passed through Robbie, neither bad nor good, just different.

But just as the moment came, it disappeared.

Too many late nights with his other job, Robbie thought wryly. He was paranoid and imagining things.

“Today is your lucky day,” Tess guided him to a plain display tucked in an alcove. “I save these for special customers. Those who need true love.”

Robbie couldn't help it, he snorted. “That ship has sailed for me, but I appreciate it.”  His eyes were warm as he saw the brown bottles of essential oils and base fragrances, totally different from the flashy ones at the entrance. “But how about my friend falls in love?” He continued, impulsively.

Damn, were there hallucinogens in the air?  What nonsense was he spouting?

“You don't want her to fall for you?” Tess’s brow wrinkled as she surveyed him.

That sobered Robbie up. “Nah, she's too good for me." His mouth pulled a flat line, and he was suddenly angry at himself. For this foolish whim and foolish talk that changed nothing about his fate.

“Tell me about her,” Tess interrupted his thoughts. “So I know what to recommend.”

Robbie met Tess’s eyes and he saw no judgment, he decided to be honest. “She's sexy but sweet. Bright personality but there is a softness that lingers. Thinks about people who don't deserve it.” He clenched his jaw, he was such an ass yesterday. Why didn't she yell at him?

“Inviting with substance. She sounds like a flower,” Tess nodded sagely. “What's her name?”

“Jacqueline,” Robbie picked up a rose perfume and sniffed it, then coughed.

“I’ll mix the scent,” Tess discretely led him away. “Pick out a bottle in the meantime.”

Robbie did as he was bid, trying to make himself as small as possible and not break anything. He ended up picking out a square cut crystal bottle, that shimmered in the colors of the rainbow when he held it to the light.

He almost dropped it when he saw the price.

“It's ready!” Tess called out. “Top notes are mandarin and black currant, the heart is jasmine and orange blossom, with a base of musk and sandalwood.”

“Uh-”

“The bottle you chose is perfect.” Tess' eyes were bright with excitement. “I think true love is meant to be!”

Robbie shook his head and a smile flitted his lips as she took the bottle to fill it with the custom scent,  but minutes later at the cash register, his soul almost departed his body when the price displayed.

“I gave you an extra 100 ml for the price of 50.” Tess deftly rang up the purchase and placed the perfume bottle in a red velvet lined custom box then in a black dainty bag.

Robbie pulled out his wallet, and paid in cash, wincing at the creased bills that smelled faintly of car oil and the grease under his fingernails. He gingerly accepted the bag and thanked Tess and was walking to the door, when she called out to him.

“Mr. Reyes! The love potion will only work on _her_ true love, so be prepared for that.”

Robbie laughed softly, shaking his head.

The store was as fanciful as its name, he thought, too amused to remember that the coveralls he was wearing that day didn't have his name embroidered on it.

* * *

 

The door to the back room opened and another woman came out, her hair as curly as Tess’s but coiffed more formally and her skin more bronzed.

“Really, sister?” Raina exclaimed. “You _knew_ what he was.”

“I felt sorry for him,” Tess gave her elder sister a pleading look. “He’s so desolate. And lonely.”

“Which is his problem, not yours,” Raina chastised. “Suppose he comes back? What he has in him _hates_ our kind.”

“He’s a good man,” Tess crossed her arms. “My intuition is never off. And I didn't do a spell. Just mixed complementary scents based on what he told me about her. The rest is up to them.”

"You used my Grasse jasmine! We won't be able to get any more till next year!" Raina shook her head,  her baby sister was a hopeless case.

“I regret nothing.”  Tess pouted.

“Your heart is too big, sister,” Raina sighed,  pulling her in for a hug. “I fear it will be your downfall.”

“And yours needs softening,” Tess said, gently, accepting the embrace. “Compassion costs nothing.”

Raina hugged her sister tighter, knowing that while theirs was a world of magic, the outside world was ruled by men, where compassion was a liability, and demons ruled by vengeance and judgment knew nothing of the feeling. For both their sakes, she hoped Tess was right. 

 

* * *

 

 _Canelo’s Auto and Body_ was located in a working-class neighborhood and out front was an assortment of cars in various states of disrepair.

Daisy was embarrassed by how she acted the day before with the mechanic, and thankfully, he wasn’t there, and she quickly paid for her repairs before getting her car. She was pulling up the GPS directions on her phone as she was getting in when she almost sat on a pretty gift bag.

“Way to go, Secret Agent,” Daisy muttered, as she gingerly touched the black satin handles on the gold stamped bag, before gasping when she made out the name.

Bespelled Perfumery? Frequented by Hollywood stars where they charged in the hundreds of dollars for the ounce?

“Excuse me!” she hastily called out to an older gentleman in a Canelo’s shirt. “So sorry to bother you! But  I think someone left this here by mistake?” She shoved the bag in her face, fearful someone would think she'd stolen the contents. 

The old man squinted at her appraisingly then glanced at her vehicle and his face brightened. “Ah, _sí._   _Eso es de Robbie_. _Soy_ Canelo, _su jefe_. _Mucho gusto_ , Jacqueline.”

“Robbie?” Daisy frowned,  as he pumped her free hand up and down. “How do you know my name?”

Daisy felt proud that she reacted so smoothly and Canelo grinned that she didn't scoff at him speaking in Spanish. 

“It's my business to know everything in here.” Canelo switched to English as he peered in the bag. “So what did he get you? You're not married by the way?”

“What? No!” Daisy pulled her hand back. "And who’s Robbie?”

Canelo looked at her quizzically. “Robbie Reyes?” 

“Ah. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Grumpy.”

Canelo burst out laughing. “He wasn't always like that. He's a good kid.”

“If you say so,” Daisy snorted. “Why didn't he give me this himself?”

“I think he was trying to avoid you because he's embarrassed,” Canelo leaned in conspiringly. “He doesn't have much friends and doesn't really know how to be social anymore.”

“Anymore?” Daisy was curious, and warming up to Canelo. His face was creased with laugh lines and he had an easy going air about him.

“Robbie's father and I used to work together,” Canelo stared fondly in the distance. “I've known him since he was a baby. Funny looking little thing. Only just grew into his ears.”

“Wonder when his personality will grow in?” Daisy was enjoying being petty and apparently so was Canelo, as he chuckled.

“You should ask him out,” Canelo grinned. “He’s too shy. Not very good with the ladies.”

“Not interested in fix it jobs,” Daisy quipped. “But thanks for not trying to upsell him for me.”

Canelo was about to speak when he looked over Daisy's shoulder and his eyes widened.

“ _Mierda!_ Roberto just pulled up! Pretend we never met.”

“Wait? _What_?”

“He actually didn't tell me anything,” Canelo looked sheepish. “I was just being nosy.”

“But why-?” Daisy began.

“What are you doing here, old man?” a gruff voice interrupted.

Daisy was taken aback at the way Reyes addressed his boss.

“Talking to a beautiful woman. What are you doing here?” Canelo retorted.

“I went drop Gabe off to Chemistry Club like I've been doing every Wednesday for the last 3 months.” Robbie glared. “Try again.”

“Hey! Don't talk to him like that!” Daisy interrupted standing in front of Canelo.

“ _Gracias,_ _mija"_ Canelo grasped his heart. “ _Me haces feliz_.”

Robbie narrowed his eyes and glowered.  He was hoping to just sneak in and not speak to Jacqueline, but when he saw her laughing with Canelo, he knew trouble would be brewing.

“Just as well, Robbie,” Canelo supplied. “Jacqueline was saying she wanted to see you in person.”

Daisy whirled on the old man, with a raised eyebrow. “I actually didn't-"

“I hear the phone ringing, gotta go,” And Canelo scurried off before Daisy could finish.

“But I didn't-" Daisy frowned.

“You'll get used to the old man,” Robbie shook his head, his eyes warm as he watched Canelo go to the vending machine, not the phone like he said. “Sorry. I didn't mean to sound gruff. The last time I caught him talking to a female customer of mine he slipped her my number.” Robbie scowled at the memory.

“That's not a bad thing, right?”

Robbie snorted. “Her husband who was waiting for me the next day thought it was.”

Daisy gasped. “What happened?”

“I let him know it was a mistake. No harm no foul.”

“Well, no need to worry,” Daisy nudged Robbie. “He just told me you took a while to grow into your ears.”

Robbie hid a smile, looking away. “That's all?”

“And that he knew your dad.” 

Robbie’s smile faded, as he sighed, looking tired.

“I gotta get back on the clock,” he avoided her eyes. “Um, I was hoping you'd just get this with me not being here.” Robbie gestured to the bag in her hand. “I didn't want it to be weird.”

“Why did you even want to get me something?” Daisy was curious. “You don't even know me.”

Robbie hesitantly looked at her. “I wanted to-” He stopped, searching for the right words.  “You didn't deserve-" To his mortification, his cheeks burned. “I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I should go.” He was rambling now.

“Wait!” Daisy grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving. Shy Robbie was the most endearing thing she'd ever seen.“What time do you get off?”

“In a couple of hours,” Robbie bit his lip as heat coursed through him at her touch.

Daisy tugged him closer, till their bodies were almost touching. “I think it's rude to not apologize in person.” She stroked the inside of his palm.

“Um, in p-person?” Robbie's face was on fire. 

Daisy smiled slowly, as a wicked thought entered her mind. “Why don't you come over to my place tonight. We can work on your manners.”

Robbie's lips parted, and he searched her face as her meaning sunk in. “Your place?”

Daisy’s blood heated as excitement built. She had a fake name and a fake identity, why not give in to an impulse to be with a stranger? She pulled him closer, till she could smell the sweat on him and feel his hardness. She licked her lips. “I'm sure.”

“I don't- I'm not sure-,” Robbie looked shyly away. “Maybe this isn't-”

Daisy squeezed his hands. "Let me take care of you. Just one night.”

"Just one night," Robbie repeated. And for the first time since he got his night job with a vengeance demon,  Robbie Reyes took the night off for himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Florchis for helping me with the Spanish! Also, Grasse, France, is a place in the Alpine French Riviera and is renowned for perfumes. Chanel no,5 for example, only uses roses and jasmine from that specific area. The scent of jasmine itself can be very cloying because of how sweet it is, however the way that Tess mixed it makes it modern but with a sweetness that lingers, which is what I think Robbie thinks of Daisy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hillrock Lane, Reyes' Residence**

 

“Where are you going?” Gabe wheeled himself into Robbie's bathroom. “And don't say work.”

“What?” Robbie was in the process of shaving and froze.

“Do you have a date?”

“Mind your business.” Robbie resumed shaving.

“You have condoms, right?” Gabe asked, matter of factly. “Make sure you wrap it up, bro. I have some if you need.”

Robbie yelped as the razor nicked his chin, and Gabe wheeled away, chuckling.

* * *

 

He showed up at the address she gave him, in a newly redeveloped area on the outskirts of town.  His Charger was loud in the quiet neighborhood, and he was second-guessing his impulsive decision.  This wasn't him like him, having a tryst with a woman he met the day before. What kind of example was he setting for Gabe?

He mulled over what he knew about her. The name Jacqueline seemed too formal.

“Wonder if she goes by a nickname,” Robbie drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Jackie? Lynn?

He jumped out his car, and took a deep breath to steady himself, the condoms in his pocket felt like a dirty secret. Was he being a creep and misunderstanding what she wanted?

He knocked on the front door, battling the urge to run away. After being celibate for such a long time he was probably misreading her, they’d probably watch a movie and order some food and get to know each other.

 _Mierda, why didn't I get her flowers?_ he silently groaned.

But when she opened the door, clad only in a tiny black lace teddy and the scent of the jasmine perfume, all rational thoughts disappeared.

* * *

 

Daisy’s cheeks flushed at Robbie's shocked face. Did she misread his signals earlier?

“Hey,” she said shyly, fixing her top. She didn't quite fill out the bust area,  and it kept slipping down.

Robbie's eyes drifted over her body, and his lips parted. He slammed the door behind him.

“You wore this for me?” He moved closer, and touched her face gently, then pushed her to the wall.

Dark heat pooled in her belly as he crowded her. It didn't even occur to her to come up with a funny come back. She nodded, closing her eyes as his hands drifted to her hips.

“I'm afraid my manners are still bad.” Robbie gently kissed her neck. It was as delicious as it looked and he wanted to taste her entire body.

“We can work on it ” Daisy arched his neck, giving him more access. The V of her teddy slipped down again, and she shivered when he bent his head and trailed kisses to her nipple, sucking it thoroughly.

She gasped, arching her back, as he slipped her the lacy garment down, exposing her breasts.

“You are so beautiful,” Robbie went to her other nipple.

“I bought this for you,” Daisy confessed, and pulled the lingerie down till it was a pool of black lace on the floor and she was only wearing black lace panties. “Got it after I left your job.”

“I love it,” Robbie confessed, kneeling to the floor, his face right at her mound. "You are so beautiful." He couldn’t get enough of her. He stroked her through her damp panties, then sucked her as she inhaled sharply.

“Robbie, I can’t,” Daisy writhed. She wasn’t used to orgasming unless she was alone."This is for you."

He pushed her panties down till they were around her ankles, and when she kicked them off,  he spread her legs more, gripping her ass. He kissed her clit, then suckled it as a wave of need rocked him. He parted her folds and tongued her pussy, licking her as a man starved. 

Her knees buckled when she orgasmed loudly but he held her tight.

“Where is your bedroom?” Robbie gasped.

“I can’t remember,” Daisy was slowly returning to Earth, but was literally telling the truth. The house SHIELD rented for her was small by the neighborhood standards, but it was a lot of space for her.

Robbie laughed softly and picking her up and he kissed her gently. “Let’s find it.”

* * *

 

He’d brought 3 condoms with him, and they ended up using all that night.

"I'm sorry," she murmured when they tumbled into bed. "I invited you over but I forgot to get condoms because I was too busy-"

Robbie silenced her with a deep kiss that took her breath away. "No need to say sorry, Jacqueline."

“Don’t call me that," Daisy mumbled as he reached for the condom packet. "Um, it was my grandmother’s.”  She was telling a story of course, but she didn’t want any lies between them, not in bed.

“No problem, babe,” Robbie ignored the feeling that she was lying, because it didn't matter. What was in a name?

She went down on him later that night, and he called her _his love_ as he sprayed his cum deep in her throat and when they fucked again in the wee hours of the morning, Robbie spanked her ass before entering her from behind.

“Robbie, get the condom,” Daisy exclaimed.

“Shit. sorry,” Robbie pulled out and grabbed it, sheathing himself before thrusting into her.

That was when Daisy realized she needed to look into other birth control because Robbie’s dick without a condom was about to have her cum with no foreplay.

“Tell me what you like,” he’d moaned in her ear, as he fucked her the next morning, biting her neck. “I know I’m rough.”

“Just love me,” Daisy whispered before orgasming and collapsing in his arms. “Be as rough and dirty as you want. Just love me.”

And with her permission, he did. 

* * *

 

Robbie had called out sick from work the next morning, needing rest after being up all night and early morning and he and Daisy stayed in bed, feeding each other toast and butter and feasting on each other’s bodies.

“I need to go grocery shopping,” Daisy apologized for the lack of food in her house. It had been a long time since anyone cared whether he had anything to eat or not, and Robbie ate his toast and coffee like it was a meal fit for a king.

“Sorry about the bread," Daisy blushed. “Not used to this toaster.”

“I like it well done,” Robbie lied, as he choked it down and Daisy fell a little bit in love with him because there was no sex in world good enough to eat charred toast. 

* * *

 

“This is not me,” Robbie confessed at lunchtime that day. “I don't call out of work. I don't have sex." He gestured to the spread of food in front of them. "I don't even eat Chinese food.”

Daisy laughed, cuddling up to him. “This isn't me either. So we're even.”

“Come stay with me for the summer?” Robbie asked impulsively. “My brother is going to summer camp. I'll cook for you.”

Daisy laughed snuggling under his arm. “I'll pay the water and electric cause I love long showers. And the internet cause I'm picky about bandwidth.”

“You don't have too,” Robbie nuzzled her cheek. “Just let me know what you like.”

“Anything I don't have to make,” Daisy giggled before a sudden thought sobered her. “I might be moving at the end of the summer. This is just short term okay?" She bit her lip, avoiding his eyes. "No hard feelings?”

Robbie thought about the demon within him, that craved vengeance and blood.

“No hard feelings, _mi amor,_ ” he straddled her, his hardness pushing at her entrance.

They were out of condoms so it was time to get creative.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
